Yuri
, the first ''yuri manga, established archetypes that can be seen even in yuri works of the 2000s. ]] , is a Japanese jargon term for content and a genre involving lesbianism in manga, anime, and related Japanese media. ''Yuri can focus either on the sexual or the emotional aspects of the relationship, the latter sometimes being called shōjo-ai by western fans. The themes yuri deals with have their roots in the Japanese lesbian literature of early twentieth century, with pieces such as Yaneura no Nishojo by Nobuko Yoshiya. Nevertheless, it is not until the 1970s that lesbian-themed works began to appear in manga, by the hand of artists such as Ryoko Yamagishi and Riyoko Ikeda. The 1990s brought new trends in manga and anime, as well as in dōjinshi productions, along with more acceptance for this kind of content. In 2003 the first manga magazine specifically dedicated to yuri was launched under the name Yuri Shimai, followed by its revival Comic Yuri Hime, launched after the former was discontinued in 2004. Although yuri originated in shōjo works, today it is featured in male-targeted (shōnen, seinen) ones as well. Yuri manga from male-targeted magazines include titles such as Kannazuki no Miko and Strawberry Panic!, as well as those from Comic Yuri Hime's male-targeted sister magazine, Comic Yuri Hime S, which was launched in 2007. Definition and semantic drift Etymology The word literally means "lily", and is a relatively common Japanese feminine name. In 1976, Itō Bungaku, editor of , a magazine geared primarily towards gay men, first used the term in reference to lesbian readers in the title of a column of letters called . After this first column, Yurizoku no heya appeared sporadically through the mid-1980s. It is unclear whether this was the first instance of this usage of the term. From this, many dōjinshi circles incorporated the name "Yuri" or "Yuriko" into lesbian-themed hentai (pornographic) dōjinshi, and the "zoku" or "tribe" portion of this word was subsequently dropped. Since then, the meaning has drifted from its mostly pornographic connotation to describe the portrayal of love, sex, and intimate emotional connections between women. Japanese vs. western usage As of 2008, the term yuri is used in Japan to mean the depiction of attraction between women (whether sexual or romantic, explicit or implied) in manga, anime, and related entertainment media, as well as the genre of stories primarily dealing with this content. In North America, yuri has initially been used to denote only the most explicit end of the spectrum, deemed primarily as a variety of hentai. Following the pattern of shōnen-ai, a term already in use in North America to describe content involving non-sexual relationships between men, western fans coined the term shōjo-ai to describe yuri without explicit sex. In Japan the term is not used with this meaning, and instead tends to denote pedophilia, with an equivalent meaning to the English term "girllove". Still, the western use of yuri has broadened in the 2000s, picking up connotations from the Japanese use. American publishing companies such as ALC Publishing and Seven Seas Entertainment have also adopted the Japanese usage of the term to classify their yuri manga publications. Thematic history Among the first Japanese authors to produce works about love between women ranks Nobuko Yoshiya, a novelist active in the Taishō and Shōwa periods of Japan, who pioneered in Japanese lesbian literature, including the early twentieth century Class S genre. This kind of stories depicts lesbian attachments as emotionally intense yet platonic relationships, destined to be curtailed by graduation from school, marriage, or death. The root of this is in part the contemporary understanding that same-sex love was a transitory and normal part of female development leading into heterosexuality and motherhood. Class S stories in particular tell about strong emotional bonds between schoolgirls, a mutual crush between an upperclassman and an underclassman. , display more explicit depictions of physical affection: from holding hands to kissing, and in some cases even including sex scenes.]] Around the 1970s ''yuri began to appear in shōjo manga, presenting some of the characteristics found in the lesbian literature of the early twentieth century. This early yuri generally features an older looking, more sophisticated woman, and a younger, more awkward admirer. The two deal with some sort of unfortunate schism between their families, and when rumors of their lesbian relationship spread, they are received as a scandal. The outcome is a tragedy, with the more sophisticated girl somehow dying at the end. In general, the yuri manga of this time could not avoid a tragic ending, Ryoko Yamagishi's Shiroi Heya no Futari, the first manga involving a lesbian relationship, being a prime example. It is also in this period that shōjo manga began to deal with transsexualism and transvestism, sometimes depicting female characters as manly looking, which was inspired by the women playing male roles in the Takarazuka Revue. These traits are most prominent in Riyoko Ikeda's works, including The Rose of Versailles, Oniisama e... and Claudine...!. Some shōnen works of this period, for example Cutie Honey by Go Nagai, feature lesbian characters too, but these are mostly depicted as fanservice and comic relief. Some of these formulas began to weaken during the 1990s: Sources: Watashi no Ibasho wa Doko ni Aruno? by Yukari Fujimoto (ISBN 4313870113), Otoko Rashisa to Iu Byōki? Pop-Culture no Shin Danseigaku by Kazuo Kumada (ISBN 4833110679), and Yorinuki Dokusho Sōdanshitsu (ISBN 978-4860110345). manga stories such as Jukkai me no Jukkai by Wakuni Akisato, published in 1992, began to move away from the tragic outcomes and stereotyped dynamics. This stand side-by-side with dōjinshi works, which at the time were largely influenced by the immense popularity of Sailor Moon, the first mainstream manga and anime series featuring a "positive" portrayal of an openly lesbian couple. Male-targeted works such as the Devilman Lady anime series, based on a homonym seinen manga by Go Nagai, began to deal with lesbian themes in a more "mature manner" too. The first magazines specifically targeted towards lesbians appeared around this period, containing sections featuring yuri manga. These stories range from high school crush to lesbian life and love, featuring different degrees of sexual content. Works by Eriko Tadeno is an anthology of four stories and three short gag comics that were originally published in Phryné, Anise and Mist magazines. It is at this point (the mid 1990s) that lesbian-themed works began to be acceptable. The later 1990s brought Oyuki Konno's Maria-sama ga Miteru, which by 2004 was a bestseller among yuri novels. This story revisits what was being written at the time of Nobuko Yoshiya: strong emotional bonds between females, mostly revolving around the school upperclassman-underclassman dynamic, like those portrayed in Class S. Another prominent author of this period is Kaho Nakayama, active since the early 1990s, with works involving love stories among lesbians. It is around this point (the early 2000s) that the first magazines speciffically dedicated to yuri manga were launched, containing stories dealing with a wide range of themes: from intense emotional connections such as that depicted in Voiceful, to more explicit school-girl romances like those portrayed in First Love Sisters, passing by realistic tales about love between adult women such as those seen in Rakuen no Jōken. Some of these subjects are seen in male-targeted works of this period as well, sometimes in combination with other themes, including mecha and Science fiction. Examples include series such as Kannazuki no Miko, Blue Drop, and Kashimashi: Girl Meets Girl. In addition, male-targeted stories tend to make extensive use of moe and bishōjo characterizations. Publications Sun Magazine published the yuri manga Anthology magazine Yuri Shimai between June 2003 and November 2004 in quarterly installments, ending with only five issues. After the magazine's discontinuation, Comic Yuri Hime was launched by Ichijinsha in July 2005 as a revival of the magazine, containing manga by many of the authors who had had work serialized in Yuri Shimai. Like its predecessor, Comic Yuri Hime is also published quarterly. A sister magazine to Comic Yuri Hime named Comic Yuri Hime S was launched as a quarterly publication by Ichijinsha in June 2007. Unlike either Yuri Shimai or Comic Yuri Hime, Comic Yuri Hime S is targeted towards a male audience. Ichijinsha will start to publish light novel adaptations from Comic Yuri Hime works and original yuri novels under their shōjo light novel line Ichijinsha Bunko Iris, scheduled to begin on July 19 2008. Some Japanese lesbian lifestyle magazines contain manga sections, including the now-defunct magazines Anise (1996–97, 2001–03) and Phryné (1995). Carmilla, an erotic lesbian publication, released an anthology of yuri manga called Girl's Only. Additionally, Mist (1996–99), a ladies' comic manga magazine, contained sexually explicit yuri manga as part of a section dedicated to lesbian-interest topics. The first company to release lesbian-themed manga in North America was Yuricon's publishing arm ALC Publishing. Their works include Rica Takashima's Rica 'tte Kanji!?, which in 2006 was course material for Professor Kerridwen Luis' Anthropology 166B course at Brandeis University, and their annual yuri manga anthology Yuri Monogatari; both first released in 2003. The latter collects stories by American, European and Japanese creators, including Akiko Morishima, Althea Keaton, Kristina Kolhi, Tomomi Nakasora and Eriko Tadeno. These works range from fantasy stories to more realistic tales dealing with themes such as coming out and sexual orientation. Besides ALC Publishing, the Los Angeles-based Seven Seas Entertainment has also incurred in the genre, with the English version of well known titles such as the Kashimashi: Girl Meets Girl manga and the Strawberry Panic! light novels. On October 24 2006, Seven Seas announced the launch of their specialized yuri manga line, which includes works such as the Strawberry Panic! manga, The Last Uniform, and Comic Yuri Hime's compilations such as Voiceful and First Love Sisters. Yuri series These lists display stories according to the role yuri plays in them. The first list shows series in which attraction between females and/or lesbian themes play a central role in their storylines. The second list contains stories in which the same subjects are used mostly for comic relief, as fanservice, or for character development in a larger, sometimes unrelated context. Yuri as a central element Yuri as an additional element See also * Class S * Femslash * Homosexuality in Japan * Lesbianism in erotica Notes and references External links *Shōjo-ai Archive *Yuricon *Small Call List of all the yuri-related dōjinshi circles present in Comiket since 2001. *Yuribu Group of one-hundred yuri dōjinshi circles that will be present in Comitia 84. Category:Anime and manga terminology Category:Japanese sex terms Category:Lesbian fiction Category:Art Category:Terms Category:Yuri